Deception
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: Zorek the romulan was banned from home after helping the Enterprise. So he must learn how to make a new home as a citizen of the federation.
1. Far From Home

**Deception**

**Chapter One: Far From Home:**

**Author's Note: This is finally the sequel to The Romulan Way so I understand if no one is still interested, but if you are- welcome! I do not own Star Trek or romulans but Zorek is mine!**

"How do we know we can trust him?" Worf asked.

"He was banned from his own home and his own vessel for helping us against his own kind. We should give him the benefit of the doubt and I'm not sensing any dishonesty in him." Troi said.

"I agree with Troi. He lost everything to help us. He deserves the consideration." Riker said.

"But he's a romulan!" Worf yelled unhappily.

"Just because he's a romulan doesn't mean he is bad or has bad intentions. We should give him a chance." Picard said calmly. "So let is hear what he wants to say."

Picard called in the romulan Zorek. He entered confidently, but there was a sadness in him. Picard offered his hand and Zorek shook it.

"So what happens now? I expect I am a prisoner of war?" Zorek asked.

"No. I grant you asylum. You are a citizen of the federation now. This ship can be your new home, if that is what you want." Picard replied.

"I suppose I could stay until I figure what I'm going to do with myself now."

"Data, show Zorek to his quarters." Picard ordered.

Zorek followed the android and studied him curiously.

"What kind of neural net do you have, android?"

"Posotronic."

"Incredible! And you are sentient too?"

"I am."

"What about emotions? Do you feel emotions?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Zorek frowned, "Unfortunate is right. Sorry, android."

"My name is Data."

"Data."

They made it to Zorek's new quarters.

"Here are your new quarters."

"Thank you, Data."

Zorek smiled widely at the android and then entered his quarters. Then, he realized with sadness he may never see home again.

**Author's Note: So? Thoughts? Please no flames.**


	2. The Stages of Grief

**Chapter Two: The Stages of Grief**

**Author's Note: Thanks KaffeeKonsum! This one is for you! 8D! I don't own Star Trek, but Zorek is mine! Mine! Please read and review.**

**Stage One: Denial:**

Zorek awoke suddenly realizing where he was. Anxiety and panic filled his mind. This had to be just a dream. He expected to wake up at any minute.

Any minute now.

Any minute now.

Maybe in a few hours.

Maybe in a few days.

May in a few we-

_Why was this taking so long?_

Maybe something is wrong with him. He looked in the mirror and studied himself. He wasn't going home. That's what his mind said.

His mouth and his heart said, "Only a few more hours."

"This will end."

"This will end soon."

"This has to end soon."

It didn't end though. He betrayed his people and now he was in trouble from it. He will never see his crew, his home, his friends. Never again. Ever. Zorek just couldn't fully accept that.

**Stage Two: Anger:**

Zorek was very frustrated. Why was this happening to him? Zorek was so mad with what fate brought him, he punched a wall so hard he broke his hand. He screamed both in pain and anger.

He went into Sick Bay. Zorek didn't know what to expect, but Dr. Crusher looked like a nice lady. In fact, Crusher's body language reminded him of his excrewmate Tenya. This fact frustrated him more.

"Hurry up, human!" He yelled.

"I'll get to you in a sec." Dr. Crusher promised.

"Well, go faster you slow veluur!"

Dr. Crusher _finally _turned her full attention to Zorek.

"Your hand is broken. What happened?" Dr. Crusher asked.

"I _accidentally_ hit it against a wall." Zorek lied. He didn't want her to see weakness in him.

Dr. Crusher eyed him suspiciously but said nothing as she fixed his hand.

**Stage Three: Bargaining:**

"I'll do anything to go back home. Gods please help me. I promise I'll always be good. Please just let me see home one last time. Please! Elements help me!" Zorek begged to his gods once he was alone.

He wasn't lying. He would do practically anything to get back home. Anything. He wanted to see the rock formations of Chula. Wanted to see the light in an otherwise Dark Forest.

He prayed for hours. Willing to pledge his soul, but praying didn't solve anything. Sometimes prayer wasn't enough.

He began to cry. Zorek felt weak.

**Stage Four: Depression:**

Zorek cried for a week straight. He barely ate, barely slept. His appetite was low and he cried through most of the nights. The worst part was, he didn't feel comfortable enough with notifying a human. He was alone.

The little bit of sleep he did have was plagued by nightmares. Elias and Jalad died over and over again right in front of him. Zorek soon became to afraid to sleep.

He soon began to crave drugs. He had been clean forty years now, but the idea of a temporary release made him irrational. Of course, there was a very very very little chance he could get his hands on drugs. Still, the craving was there anyways.

**Stage Five: Acceptance:**

It had been a hard four months, but he was finally ready. He wasn't going to be able to go home. Never. Zorek placed mourning ink on his face and took the first step in becoming an ally to the federation. He was ready.

**Author's Note: How did you like it? Did you like how I've represented the stages of grief? Please review and no flames.**


	3. Earth and The Academy

**Chapter Three: Earth and The Academy**

**Author's Note: I'm here! Enjoy the story and remember I own nothing but Zorek.**

The Enterprise was taking a shore leave to Earth. Zorek had never been to Earth and was curious. He explored the planet which had strange life. Everything was different. Everything. Everything from the tallest tree to the tiniest insect. Literally everything.

Not like it wasn't beautiful, because it was, but it wasn't even close to the beauty of Romulus. Zorek was able to marvel at the butterflies. To be honest, Earth had that over Romulus.

Zorek checked out a few restaurants. Of course they had no Romulan food but they had plenty of other options that were pleasing to Zorek.

He then went to the Golden Gate bridge. Earth architecture was impressive but Romulan architecture was far better. He crossed the bridge which was several miles long and took over an hour.

Zorek saw the academy next. He remembered his training to enter the Romulan Star Empire. He would consider joining Starfleet as he was already a traitor but there was no way they would let a full blooded romulan in. Even if they did, he would have to start out as a lowly ensign.

What in the worlds was he supposed to do then? He would never fit into the federation. He would always be an enemy to them no matter what he did or so he thought. That didn't stop him from exploring the academy. He needed something constructive in his life.

Zorek realized he was being stared at. A couple of academy cadets took a peek at him. Others just full on stared. It made Zorek uncomfortable. He didn't like being different. He never liked being different. Yet, he was the only romulan there.

"Having a hard time?"

Zorek turned to see Riker standing there next to him.

"I want to do something for myself but I don't believe I'll be allowed into your academy." Zorek replied.

"We can help you convince them." Riker said smiling.

"Who?"

"Me and Picard."

"Oh, well I'll appreciate that."

"If you are accepted, I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

**Author's Note: Will Zorek be allowed into the academy? Review if you want more. 8D!**


	4. Romulans

**Chapter Four: Romulans:**

**Author's Note: Here again! I don't own romulans or Star Trek but Zorek is all mine! Hope you like this one! 8D!**

"You don't have to start as an ensign. We can grant you the rank of commander. It's an honorary position and you deserve it for helping us. All you have to do is pass a few routine tests and be properly briefed. But one thing first, you have to be voted in. You'll have my vote, but others may be less willing."

"Because I'm a romulan." Zorek replied.

"Sorry to say, but yes."

"I guess it's time to see if Commander Riker will keep his word." Zorek said to himself.

"I bet he will."

**(Star Trek. Star Trek.)**

"Of course I'll help you get voted in." Riker said.

"And Picard too?" Zorek asked.

"I bet he will. Let's go ask him."

They found Picard in his ready room.

"Sir, may I ask you to help me get voted in to Starfleet?" Zorek asked.

"Granted."

The voting in was more like a trial. The admirals voting were in a jury. Picard and Riker stood next to Zorek like lawyers and there was a "judge" watching over it all. Then there was a familiar face as "prosecutor", Bruce Maddox. He would be arguing against Zorek.

Maddox began, "For many decades have we fought the romulan menace. They are tricksters, traitors, and liars. He doesn't deserve Starfleet. He deserves to spend the rest of his life in a brig. If we let him into Starfleet, he will betray us and bring the federation's secrets to the Romulan Star Empire. He cannot be trusted at all."

"Objection! Being a romulan doesn't mean he's against us. You say he'll betray us without giving him a chance. You're saying he's guilty without even allowing him to prove himself otherwise." Picard argued.

"And we have proof of his valor. He attacked another romulan vessel and helped us." Riker added.

"It's a trap!"

"It's no trap I assure you." Zorek said.

"He lies!"

"He speaks true." Picard said.

"How can we trust him? We don't even know him."

"Give him one chance and I bet he will prove faithful."

"And what do the rest of you think?" The judge asked the jury.

They talked to each other discreetly before coming up with a decision.

"Zorek can enter Starfleet."

And that was that. Zorek smiled.

"You made the right decision. I assure you."

**Author's Note: What did you think? Please review and tell me but no flames please.**


	5. The Tests

**Chapter Five: The Tests**

**Author's Note: As long as I get one review I'll keep writing. I don't own Star Trek but Zorek is mine! Mine!**

"Two hundred and forty beats per minute!" A human doctor shouted in surprise.

"That's normal." Zorek replied.

"That would kill a human."

"Have you any experience? At the very least Vulcan? Or Klingon? Or even Reman? We share some similarities with all of them."

"No never. This is my first time studying aliens."

"You have a lot to learn then." Zorek smiled. "Go ahead ask me a question."

"What's with the ink on your face?"

"It's symbolic for grieving." Zorek replied.

"And what are you grieving?"

"My lost home, my lost crew."

"Sad. Yet, maybe you could make a new home here?"

Zorek looked sad, "Maybe."

"How old are you?" The doctor asked out of the blue.

"Ninety five."

"Ninety five? You don't look that old."

"Because I'm still young. We live generally until two hundred, but there have been many cases of living to two hundred and twenty."

"Two hundred and twenty?"

"That's right I said two hundred and twenty."

"How's that possible?"

"Science, medical advancements, natural selection."

"Natural selection?"

"We generally don't allow children with flaws to live. We weed them out leaving only the strong to survive."

"That's terrible!"

"That's life."

**(Star Trek. Star Trek.)**

"Next thing you do is the fear test." An admiral explained.

"And the purpose of this?" Zorek asked curiously.

"To see how well you handle under pressure. All members of Starfleet take this test except those incapable of fear like the android."

Zorek sat in the room waiting but didn't expect for his long dead wife to appear. She looked sickly and was holding a newborn boy who was equally sickly. Then they died before Zorek could say a word. Zorek then realized his fear. Losing loved ones. It happened again and again and again till Zorek was reduced to tears. Then the test ended.

"Congratulations Zorek, you've passed the test!"

**(Star Trek. Star Trek.)**

"Your final test is the command test. Pass this and you get the rank of commander."

The command test required some studying, but Zorek was prepared. He had learned all the functions of a starship and how the chain of command worked. He passed after only the first try as he was willing to die for his crew or even send a crew mate to death. It wasn't easy but he was more than prepared because of his training when he was still a part of the Romulan Star Empire.

Now only one test remained. Serving on a starship.

**Author's Note: So? More? Please review and tell me what you thought. No flames please.**


	6. A New Life

**Chapter Six: A New Life:**

**Author's Note: 8D! A new chapter for you... I don't own Star Trek but Zorek is mine!**

"You must be Zorek. I am the captain of the Nightflyer, Kira Rivers. I understand you are to be my first officer. Welcome aboard Zorek." Rivers said.

Zorek smiled slightly and offered his hand. She shook it eagerly.

"Come on, let's go meet some of the other crew members."

Zorek followed Rivers to the bridge when his eyes meet a cardassian.

"A cardassin here?"

"I could ask the same question, romulan. I'm the chief of security. My name is Marq."

Rivers gestured towards a young man.

"This is Sanders, our ensign. He's relatively new here too."

Zorek took one look at Sanders and struggled not to fall into tears. His wide smile reminded Zorek of his recently passed uhlans.

"Are you alright, sir?" Sanders asked.

"Sorry I was remembering something."

"I see."

Next, Zorek was lead to Sick Bay, where he was meet face to face with a female vulcan.

"A vulcan, great."

"Commander."

"This is our chief of medicine, Dr. Selar." Rivers explained.

"A vulcan chief of medicine? How can you be a doctor with no care whether someone lives or dies?"

"I am capable of empathy."

"It's hard to imagine a vulcan that could feel something."

"Having no emotions doesn't need to mean I'm incapable of caring."

"Could have fooled me."

Selar raises her eyebrows in interest.

"Vulcans. I still don't understand how you guys survive when you repressing everything."

"And I don't understand how romulans deal with their heightened emotions."

"Good one." Zorek said smiling widely. "It's going to be interesting working with you. I'm Commander Zorek."

"We'll see commander."

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Review please and please no flames.**


	7. Inverse Reality

**Chapter Seven: Inverse Reality:**

**Author's Note: Another one down! 8D! Thanks for the continued support! Star Trek is not mine but Zorek is!**

The first few weeks were extremely uneventful. Then, without explanation, the lights powered down.

Then the chief of engineering's voice came in. "Captain, we are stopping but I don't know why."

"Do you know what happened ensign?" Rivers asked.

"I don't know. It seems everything is functioning properly." Sanders replied.

"Time for a trip down to engineering, number one. Time for us to talk to the chief of engineering and to figure out what went wrong. You meet her once before in briefing. She's the andorian. I'm coming with you."

"Yes ma'am." Zorek replied.

They traveled down to engineering where they were meet by an andorian woman.

"I thought you would come by, captain especially after what happened. I remember you commander. Zorek was it?" She said turning to Zorek.

"Yes, I'm Zorek. And you're Laurel." Zorek replied. "So lieutenant, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm not sure. The systems all seem to functioning perfectly."

"Well, we better find out what's happening before the life support has the same problem." Rivers worried.

"Woah, what was that?" Laurel asked anxiously.

"What was what?" Rivers asked.

The ship tremored.

"That! That!"

"What's happening?"

"It may be a wormhole. That would also explain the power issues." Zorek thought.

"How can you know that?" Rivers asked.

"I traveled through one before as a uhlan."

"I believe the commander was right. I have too."

"Then how do you two think we should get out?" Rivers asked in a panicked tone.

"Impulse power only and patience and a little bit of maneuvering. I'll take care of the maneuvering part." Laurel said confidently.

"I think I can help. I can update the sensors so we don't crash into anything getting out of the wormhole." Zorek added.

"Olay, then. Do your best."

"Of course, Captain." Laurel said obediently.

Zorek merely nodded his head.

Together they made it through the wormhole.

"Yes, I did it!" Zorek shouted triumphantly as soon as they were through.

Laurel gave him a dirty look.

"I mean we did it." Zorek said slyly.

Laurel gave him a worried look, "Commander, are you feeling alright?"

"What do you mean?" Zorek then followed her eyes to a wound near his heart. He was bleeding rapidly. Green blood was soaking his starfleet uniform.

"Just a scratch." Zorek said faintly before collapsing onto the floor.

"Medical emergency in engineering!"

That was the last words Zorek heard before everything went black.

**(Star Trek. Star Trek.)**

Zorek awoke in Sick Bay being closely watched by the vulcan, Dr. Selar.

"Great, saved by a vulcan." Zorek said.

"I was only doing what was logical, commander." Selar replied.

"So, I'm only alive because the ship needs me?"

"Basically."

"Great, now I don't have to worry about paying you back because you basically don't care."

Selar raised her eyebrows.

"Thought so."

**Author's Note: So? Thoughts? Please review and no flames! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Genocide

**Chapter Eight: Genocide**

**Author's Note: I fixed last chapter. I hope you're still reading. New chapter now! I own nothing but Zorek.**

The ship shook with the ferocity of an earthquake.

"Captain, we are being attacked!" Laurel shouted over the intercom.

"By who?" Rivers asked.

"Romulans." Marq said looking suspiciously at Zorek.

Zorek looked surprised. Maybe they came to kill him. He had to remain calm. It might not have anything to do with him. Who knows?

He stepped up calmly and confidently. Now was his chance to prove himself.

"Message the vessel. Ask them why they are attacking." Zorek ordered.

"No answer."

"Give them a warning shot maybe they might go away."

"They're not backing off, commander." Marq reported.

Before Zorek could give another order, Marq said, "Captain, they are hailing us!"

On screen a romulan male with brown hair and blue eyes appeared and Zorek went pale. He recognized this romulan.

"Savant?" Zorek asked.

"Zorek? I thought you were dead."

"I thought the same about you. Captain, I know this man. He's extremely dangerous. He and his crew committed the crime of genocide."

"Genocide?" Rivers asked. She could not have heard him right.

"That's what the man said and I won't deny it." Savant said smirking evilly.

Zorek silently ordered Savant offscreen and looked at the captain.

"I know romulan technology. We need to disable his ship and arrest the leader. I'll let you decide the punishment for the rest."

"Agreed, take the tactical and you and Marq can go ahead and disable the ship if you can."

Zorek and Marq worked together and disabled the ship. Marq looked at Zorek surprised when the romulan warbird's systems went down.

"Like I said I know romulan technology." Zorek said proudly.

"Good job you two! Have Savant beamed to the brig and leave a message for the romulans to pick up the rest. They're not going anywhere anytime soon."

Marq smiled at Zorek, "Let's go celebrate before our next assignment!"

"Yes, lieutenant. Celebrate." Zorek said smiling back.

**Author's Note: So? What did you think? Please review and no flames! Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Cardassian

**Chapter Nine: The Cardassian:**

**Author's Note: The time has finally come for me to update! So here! Enjoy! I don't own Star Trek but Zorek is all mine! Don't touch! XD!**

Who thought a cardassian and romulan would be drinking together like best friends? Cardassians and romulans were not enemies but they barely tolerated each other. Zorek pulled out his hidden romulan ale for them to drink only because they couldn't get drunk on synthetics. They both were laughing and enjoying themselves within minutes. But it only lasted an hour...

**(Star Trek. Star Trek.)**

"So, Marq. How did a cardassian enter starfleet and become chief of security?" Zorek asked holding his glass and sipping the liquid inside slowly.

Marq looked pained.

"Cardassia was only my birth home. I was abandoned on a nearby planet because my legs were misshapen. It wasn't even major. Just a minor, mostly unnoticeable birth defect, but you could see it when I run. When I first ran, my parents eventually put two and two together and left me to die. I was just over a year old! And they left me! They left me!" Marq yelled beginning to cry.

"Hey, I had some hard times too." Zorek admitted.

"Like what?"

"I lost my first born son and my wife to a severe disease. None of the doctors could put a name to it and they just died! They never figured out what killed them! I would do anything in the world just to find an answer but its been years now. Every anniversary of their death, I would go get drunk at a tavern called The Little Rodent. I meet my first officer and best friend there, but that's a whole different story."

"I see. Well, a human couple crash landed on the planet and found me and adopted me. I joined starfleet as soon as I was old enough. It was hard but I earned the crew's trust."

"Maybe we could be friends?"

"Maybe."

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the new chapter! Please review! I love to here your thoughts but no flames please!**


End file.
